vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bob Belcher
Summary Bob Belcher is the father of three kids and husband of Linda. He works at his restaurant know. As Bobs burgers across the street from his rival, Jimmy Pesto. He spends most of his time cooking at his restaurant, trying to create new burgers of the day, raise his family, or handling the health inspector who has it or for him. While he tries and avoids trouble or conflict with others, though, he tends to run into it a lot from Jimmy pesto or his kids getting into trouble. Which often forces him into situations he doesn't want to be apart of and often trying to get or if it, unless it puts any of his kids or family being pushed around or potentially in danger, which then he will try and fixed these situations. He tries his best to raise his afamily and kids to have a good childhood while also avoiding a bad path for them, and spending what time he isn't working in his family restaurant with his kids and wife. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A Name: Bob Belcher Origin: Bobs Burgers Gender: Male Age: 44, 46 currently Classification: Human, Chef Powers and Abilities: Athletic Physical Capabilities, Shown to be extremely stealthy when he needs to be, Broadway Force, Vehicular Mastery (can pilot an airplane) Attack Potency: Athlete level (Can injure Teddy who survived a fall of a few story house unhurt, and says he does it on a normal basis) Speed: At least Athletic Human (At his peak, he showed to be much more fit than several other adults and capable of almost blitzing them, grabbed Louis and ran out of a truck before it exploded), likely higher (Has dodged an explosion, Outran a car on foot, comparable to Louis who dodged a laser from a laser gun) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human Striking Strength: Athlete Class Durability: Athlete level (Took several hits from all his kids at once and was wasn't really hurt, taken falls of trees and down stairs and got back up, Comparable to his attack potency) Stamina: Varies from Below average to Above Average (Has been depicted as out of shape a lot of the times, however has also soon up for several days before having shown a need for sleep, worked 2 jobs for a decent period of time and it had only minor effects on him, comparable to Linda who danced from night to morning before falling asleep) Range: Standard Melee range Standard Equipment: A spatula, A Knife, MultiPurpose Tool Intelligence: At least Above Average (Apparently creates a pun on a burger name as well as a recipe every single day, could learn about an entire series books, movies, and show within a few days and had the series memorized to the point of fooling people who had seen the series their entire life, is extremely knowledgeable on how to perfectly prepare food, Can restaurant by himself at times, has outsmarted Mr. Fischoeder who is smart enough to run a neighborhood of businesses and his own park) Weaknesses: Is often shown to be out of shape, throws out his back a lot due to stress Notes: '''The crossover that made Bob Belcher and Sterling Archer the same person is considered non canon Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 10 Category:Fathers Category:Husbands Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Chefs Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Broadway Force Characters Category:Bobs Burgers Category:Vehicular Masters